Revenge
by Seana26
Summary: Robin is back and Regina couldn't be more happy, but what happened when they find a girl on their path? Is she good? What will that cost them?


Regina opened her eyes, feeling the weight of someone's hand wrapped around her waist. She gently turned around to look at his face, she still couldn't believe that he was there with her in the same house, same bed, like nothing had changed. Robin's face moved a little, but after a second she realized that he was still sleeping. Regina couldn't help and touched his cheek with her hand, she was looking at him when a tear fell from her eyes straight on the pillow. She closed her eyes for a moment, just to stop the next tear, after she opened them Regina saw the most beautiful icy blue eyes.

"Hey what happened?" he asked, wiping her tear away.

"Nothing. It's happy tears."

"I hope so, you can't be sad. You're too pretty to be sad, my Queen." he said, kissing her nose.

"Don't call me like that, please. I want to forget about the Evil Queen, Hades, and all that mess. I have you. And only you are important to me."

"As you wish" he said, kissing her eyes "what plans do we have… milady?" he smirked.

"We have some amazing plans in fact. We're going for a walk, to the woods. We can take some food and make a picnic. What do you think?"

"I stopped listening because you are so beautiful, sorry.." he said, kissing her again.

"There will be time for that too." she teased.

"If so, I'm ready to go."

Robin stood up, his abs were exposed even more because of the sunlight, Regina couldn't stop herself from staring at his amazing body, his abs, his chest and his sandy hair. She was staring at him when her sight fell on the scar on his chest. It wasn't big, but she knew exactly how painful it was. Robin caught her look and after a moment he was again near her in their bed.

"Don't think about it anymore. It's the past. You are the future. My future. It doesn't hurt, look." he lifted her hand to his chest.

Regina felt the bulging part of his skin beneath her fingers, she couldn't look away from the scar in front of her. She knew that it didn't hurt him, it had been a month since she found him, but she was thinking about his death all the time, every time Regina looked at that scar she felt like her life was over, like he was leaving her again and it was the most painful feeling in her life.

"It doesn't hurt you, I know that, but it hurts me." she whispered, "every time I see it, I'm back there, with your cold body, leaning on my lap."

"Regina." he gasped, "look at me. I won't go anywhere now. I love you too much to leave you, to be dead again. You're my soulmate and there is no chance for you to get rid of me that easily."

"I love you." she said with a little smile.

"I love you more." he answered.

They had been walking through the woods for some time, Regina wasn't a big fan of it, but she knew that Robin missed all of it: the wet ground, the green trees, the little mosquitos flying around them. She tried to act like the wood was her second home, but after another mosquito bit her neck, the fireball flew from her hand, almost without her knowledge.

"I'm sorry." she said, lifting her sight.

"Why did you want to come here if you...hm...don't like nature?"

"Because you love it! I don't want to leave you, not even for a minute, and if you want to spend a whole day in the forest… I'll spend time in the forest with you."

He took a few steps towards her and grabbed her around the waist, he pulled her closer and after a second their lips connected. The kiss was soft and sweet at first, but after a moment they became hungry for each other, Robin's tongue was about to enter her mouth when they heard a noise behind them.

"Did you hear that?" Robin asked, pushing her away from his body.

"Maybe it was the wind" she said.

"It didn't sound like the wind." he said, "stay behind me."

"Uhm… magic powers…" she pointed to herself, "bow and arrows." she pointed to him.

"Ugh, I hate when you're right."

"I'm always right." Regina put a fireball out of her hand.

"Is someone there?! Expose yourself or…"

"Please don't hurt me." they both heard a female voice coming from behind the trees.

After a moment a girl came out from her hideout, she was small, with dark hair and blue eyes, almost as blue as the sky, and a tiny scar above her eyebrow. She wore a green dress with tiny white flowers on it. Robin took a step towards her to check if everything was okay.

"What's your name, milady?" he asked gently.

"Ehm Milady?" Regina mumbled.

"Ravenia." she answered.

"What are you doing here...Ravenia?"

"I ran away. Someone was following me and I got lost"

"Someone was following you? Why?" Robin asked.

"I don't know. I was walking in the forest. Nature is amazing in the summer and I wanted to bring some flowers and then..."

"Don't worry. We will take care of you. I'm Robin Hood and this is…"

"The Evil Queen!" she shouted, hiding behind Robin.

"No! No! She's Regina, she's good."

"I'm sorry. You look like her."

"It's okay. We will bring you to our home. We have plenty of room. Right Regina?" he asked, turning to his girlfriend.

"As you wish." she whispered, trying to control her powers.

Something in that girl bothered Regina so much that her powers wanted to destroy her right in that wood. She looked in front of her, Ravenia was holding Robin's arm, it was a small gesture, but all she wanted to do was scream. Regina closed her eyes for a moment and tried to focus on something else. They had done a good thing, they had saved a lost a girl, a good girl who needed their help, but did she really need their help? And the real question was, was she really good?

It had been a week since they found Ravenia in the woods, Regina still couldn't trust the blue-eyed girl, she didn't know why, but Ravenia had something in her that made Regina not being sure about her being good. Robin instead hd trusted the girl right away, he let her stay at their house, took her for shopping and a lot 0of other things Regina didn't like much. She caught herself looking at Robin when he was looking at Ravenia. She didn't know what was the feeling inside her, she had never felt that before, but every time the girl was near Robin, Regina wanted to use her magic and throw not only fireball in her direction. Regina tried to act cool, but after the whole town decided to make a party for Ravenia at Granny's something broke inside of her and she didn't know if her evil side didn't want to appear in her calm life. She wore a tight, violet dress, put her lipstick on and pretend that she was having a great fun.

"Vodka please." Regina said, sitting at the bar table.

"Isn't it too early for vodka?" Granny said, looking at her.

"No. I need it to survive this party." she gave her a bitter smile.

"As you want."

Regina was sitting alone, trying to control herself and her powers, she was looking at the dark-haired girl, now talking with Robin and Emma. She didn't even notice that Snow was sitting next to her.

"What's wrong Regina?" she asked, looking at the former Queen.

"Nothing." she took a sip of her drink, "everything is good."

"Don't lie to me."

"Something's wrong with that girl and I have no idea what it is."

"You feel it? Or is it just because Robin is very friendly towards her?"

"I'm not jealous." she shrugged.

"I think you are, but you're too proud to admit it."

"I love him, Snow. I love him with all my heart. Even the evil part of it loves him and… I'm scared to death that someone will hurt him...that I won't be able to save him...that I'll fail… again."

"Regina, there was nothing you could do. Robin made that decision for both of you. He saved you, and I think he would do the same the second time."

Regina looked at her, trying to stop tears from falling from her chocolate eyes. She knew that Snow was right, but it didn't change anything. Regina tried to focus on something else than Ravenia, but every time she looked at Robin, the girl was by his site, changing on his arm. At once, Regina stood up and took a few steps towards them, she was about to tell what she thought about her, flirting with her guy, when Ravenia kissed Robin's cheek. Regina lift her hand and after a second the fireball magically appeared in it, she threw it without even knowing and after a second some of the decorations above their heads started to burn.

"I'm…..sorry. I...will pay for damages." she turned to Granny.

Everyone included Robin was looking at her trying to figure out what had happened, but before Robin could ask about it or took a step to comfort her, Regina ran away from the room. She stood in front of the place and after a moment, she disappeared with the violet fog.

Regina materialized in her own bedroom, she sat on the floor, embracing her knees and after a second a quiet sob escaped her lungs. She tried to be strong, but that week, Ravenia and her jealousy broke her. Regina took a pillow from their bed and took a few step towards the living room. She couldn't sleep in the bed with Robin tonight, she was too broken and too fragile to let him see her in that stage. Regina put the pillow on the sofa and tried to sleep.

Robin ran into the room, trying to find her, he ran straight to their bedroom. He looked around, trying to find any trace, but he couldn't find one. Robin sat on the bed, and after a second he noticed the missing pillow.

"She was here," he whispered to himself.

Robin took a blanket and went to every room in their house, after a moment he found her, lying on the sofa in the living room. She hadn't put the fire in the fireplace and he saw her shivering.

"You forgot the blanket"

"I don't need one," she said, shivering. "I have the fire inside of me remember? Evil Queen and stuff."

"I do remember, but… can I lay next to you and cover you with it?" he pointed on the fussy blanket.

"If you have to."

Robin laid next to her, he was hugging her from behind and after a second he covered her cold body with the soft blanket. He hugged her tighter, trying to give her some of his warmth.

"You don't have to be jealous. I only have one Queen." he whispered.

"I'm not jealous."

"That's why I almost get killed by the fireball."

"If I was jealous, I wouldn't have missed you," she said, with a little smile.

"Well, it's the second time you know. I'm starting to worry that you won't miss me next time."

"First time it was a misunderstanding between me and the mosquito." she said, smiling.

"I love you Regina." he said, looking at her.

"I don't want you to touch me," she said with a cracked voice.

"I can't touch you? Regina what's wrong?" he whispered, "look at me."

"No."

"Please, look at me."

He slowly turned her face to him, he saw her red eyes and the wet marks on her cheeks, Robin pulled her closer to his body, kissing her hair. He kissed her ear, while something in her broke.

"I'm… jealous. All you do is talking about Ravenia, be with her or say how awesome she is. She bothers me and… my powers. You can tell it's because I'm jealous, but there is something I can't explain. I love you, Robin, I lost you once and I will never let that happen again, even if I need to give my life for this." she sobbed.

"Regina…" he pulled her to his body. "I will never let you do this. I'm sorry about all of that. I love you and only you. I'll find a new home for Ravenia, she won't be here anymore and I'll make everything to make you happy. You're my soulmate Regina… I'm nothing without you."

"You're my everything Robin." she pulled herself closer his lips, "but if you tell someone that I'm jealous, I'll deny everything," she said, kissing him with passion.

Regina walked through the door with Robin, they were holding hands and acting like a pair of teenagers in love. She took a step towards Granny, she paid for all the damage her powers had made and after a second she was sitting next to Robin, waiting for coffee and breakfast. Regina was kissing his lips, giggling, while the door opened with a slam. All of the guests looked in the same direction and many of them recognized the girl standing at the door. She had dark hair, blue eyes and a pair of thunderbolts departing from her hands.

"I waited enough time for you Regina!" she shouted. "time to pay!"

"Pay for what?" Regina said, standing up.

"You're the reason my father is dead. You and your sister took him away!"

"Well, so we have a problem because I don't know who your father was."

"Ask your boyfriend. He killed him, just like he deserves!" she threw one of the lightning in Robin's direction.

"No!" Regina stood in front of Robin, covering him with her power.

"Regina!" he shouted.

"Now, I'll take away all your love. My father would be proud, don't you think?"

"I still don't know who he was…"

"Hades!" she shouted as tears filled her eyes.

Regina stood up, the thunderbolts weren't so strong and she recognized the girl in front of her. Ravenia. She was the daughter of Hades, Regina prepared herself, and after a moment both of the women were covered with violet fog. They were standing outside, like the cowboys in the wild west, Regina prepared the fireballs and all the strength she had. She wouldn't let that bitch kill Robin, she loved him too much to let that happened again.

"You should say goodbye to the loved ones… they won't live that long," Ravenia said, looking straight into Regina's eyes.

"Don't provoke me bitch!" Regina shouted.

At once Regina saw Robin behind her enemy, she saw him and for a moment Regina lost all her focus, the lightning lift her up, she felt the pain with her body and for a second, she thought that it was her end. That she wouldn't get her happy ending, but after a second the pain became bearable and she stood on the ground. Regina looked at Ravenia, her sight was covered with blood and a bit of the arrow was sticking out from the wound. Regina walked slowly towards her, she didn't know how dangerous she was and she didn't want to find out.

"I'll kill all of you!" Ravenia said, breathing heavily.

"No, you won't." Regina answered.

"I will. You won't kill me. You're weak, pathetic and all of this because of the guy!" she said, "you sacrificed your power, your evil side! You could be the Queen and you waisted it for a thief!"

Regina looked above Ravenia's head, she saw Robin's icy blue eyes, he was looking at her, worried, but in that minute all she wanted to do was being the weak, pathetic girl with the thief by her side. That was all she wanted, so she took a step toward Hades daughter, put her hand on Ravenia's chest and ripped her heart out of it. Regina closed her eyes, she remembered how evil she was, how ripping hearts was a game for her and for a moment she hesitated. She looked at the beating heart in her hand and tl the people around her. They were all watching her, waiting for her decision, no one moved except one person, the one she loved the most.

"You have to do this, and I promise that no one will judge you for that," Robin said, touching his forehead with hers.

"I don't want to do this, but I know she won't change." she whispered, "I need to protect you and my family and that's the only way," she said, crushing Ravenia's heart.

Robin hold her for a moment, pulling her tighter to his body, but after a moment she saw a smile on his face. Regina lifted her head and looked at him once again.

"What are you so happy?" she asked.

"Bow and arrows" he pointed on himself, "magic powers" he pointed on her.

"Ugh, I hate when you're right," she said, putting her head on his chest.

Robin was laying on the couch with Regina on his chest, they were both exhausted and both pretended that they were watching tv. Regina's eyes were still opened, even though she was trying to sleep. She was thinking about all that had happened. She was listening to Robin's heartbeat, the only thing that could calm her.

"Don't think about it." he whispered, caressing her hair.

"It could be me."

"No. You would never…"

"I would! If she hurt you or Henry…." she lifted her body to look into his eyes. "I would be evil again."

Robin put her face into his hands, she pulled herself closer so their lips connected and after a second their tongues danced the love dance. They tore apart just because both of them needed air.

"You won't become evil, Regina. I love you too much to let that happen."

"I love you too," she said, laying again on his chest, listening to the rhythm of Robin's heartbeat.


End file.
